This invention relates to a computer system and an information processing method.
Hitherto, there has been proposed processing of creating a cluster of disease names by representing a combination of disease names in a case using vectors with components 1 and 0 and taking a similarity degree that is based on an inner product of those vectors into consideration. This similarity degree represents a combination of disease names that are likely to occur concurrently.
Meanwhile, there is also proposed processing of identifying an adaptive relationship between a disease name and a medicine through search of the disease name and the medicine name for an attached document (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: JP 2006-040246 A